US Mews
by MewImene
Summary: The story happens in an American boarding school where the richest kids and teenagers live, they're three girls or three boys per dorm and each pair of dorms shares a bathroom. The age of the students goes from five to twenty and they are from all over the world. This sums up the world in which the events will take place, more details in the prologue :D
1. Prologue

The blond guy was running as fast as he could, but he could not escape Blue's grasp on the collar of his shirt. It was nighttime, in the locker room the day before the two graduated… Or not. Blue held his enemy over the wall by his shirt, their faces inches apart as their breath ressembled one of a wild bull ready to charge.

"I will say it this once, Shirogane" he whispered venemously "Where is the Mew Aqua?"

The exhausted blue eyed victim smirked "I don't know" he lied.

"You're lying!" he hissed exasperated and angry.

"I ain't" he said looking uninterested.

Blue cursed in Japanese before letting go of Ryou who was still smirking. He pulled out a glass ball that had a pure blue substance also known as Mew Aqua. He called his Japanese purple haired friend, Pie, who appeared just as soon thanks to his power of teleportation. He allowed himself a rare smirk when he saw what his childhood friend was holding. He grabbed the Mew Aqua and dematerialized it, putting the precious substance to safety with much more of it. The estimated quantity that they had gathered through the years was of thirty-seven pounds.

"Good job" Pie said with a strong Japanese accent.

"Arigato, Pai-San" Ryou Shirogane said with a flawless Japanese accent.

Pie put a hand on Ryou's shoulder and teleported them both to their room.

* * *

**Yup! Here I am again with another fanfiction, however this one is a crossover because I'll be introducing five characters from Naruto who are: Naruto of course, Sasuke because we need another sexy beast, Kakashi because there's got to be another hot elder guy, Sakura for she is kind of important in the story, Inata because someone's gotta got a crush on Naruto. All the TMM characters will attend except for Mint and Zakuro. This if kind of the prologue and it'll have the following pairings:**

**•KisshuxIchigo (my TMM OTP)**  
**•SasukexSakura (my best friend's OTP)**  
**•PiexLettuce (my favorite author's OTP)**  
**•NarutoxInata (my Naruto OTP)**  
**•TarutoxPudding (the cutest pairing ever)**  
**•RyouxShinkō (a filler pairing)**

**The story happens in an American boarding school where the richest kids and teenagers live, they're three girls or three boys per dorm and each pair of dorms shares a bathroom. The age of the students goes from five to twenty and they are from all over the world.**

**I know the title sucks but there's a vote on in my profile which will last two weeks to decide what title would be good for this fic following what you learned in the prologue!**

**Review, tell me what you think of it because the first chapter will be posted in a few days or when there are enough (re)views. Xx**


	2. Chapter One: The New Girl

**Look how I deal with the fact that I forgot Naruto's last name, it's funny.**

**And I've noticed that since there's no first chapter, people aren't interested in my fic so here it is, judge all you want :'(**

* * *

**Omniscient**

The Ikisatashis, also known as: Pie, twenty years old; Kish, seventeen years old and adopted and Tart who's seventeen years old, have always been friends with Ryou Shirogane, twenty years old, whose mother was American contrarily to the Japanese brothers whose parents are both from Japan. They moved to the United States when they were seven and four years old after the death of Deep Blue. Tokyo Mew Mew, the team of five girls infused with animal DNA, had put an end to Deep Blue's reign over Earth and whose mission is now to find some more Mew Aqua to heal remote countries of our beloved planet.

The leader, Momomiya Ichigo, was infused with Iriomote Wildcat DNA has joined Ryou and the Ikisatashi brothers to 'study' in the USA with the agreement of her parents who she visits twice a month. The second Mew was Aizawa Mint, infused with Blue Lorikeet DNA, has lost her powers and remained in Tokyo where her ballet dancer career has shot up since the Mew thing. The third Mew is Midorikawa Lettuce, infused with Black Porpoise DNA, she moved to the USA with her friends in disguise to help find Mew Aqua. The fourth Mew is Fong Pudding, infused with Golden Lion Tamarin DNA she moved with her two older teammates, Ryou and her three new friends; two of which she considers like her elder brothers. The fifth Mew used to be Fujiwara Zakuro who was infused with Gray Wolf DNA, she lost her powers right after Deep Blue's death and kept on her model life still keeping contact with Mint.

The three Mews, Ryou and the Ikisatashi brothers met up with other Japanese students, all childhood friends. The first one bumped into Ichigo and nearly got killed by Kish on their first day of school, he smiled sheepishly.

"Ah gomen" he said with a hand behind his neck.

"It's okay" Ichigo said in English, trying to improve her skills.

"Ahh I see that you speak English!" he said giving her a hand to shake.

"This is not okay" Kish grumbled "You're not talking to her and you're not touching her unless I say otherwise."

"Ikisatashi Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled indignantly switching back to Japanese "Unless you're my boyfriend, which you're not, you won't have the right to pry people off of me. Though I like the fact that you care"

"Meh" he mumbled walking away.

She shook the boy's hand "Momomiya Ichigo" she said.

"Naruto" he said cheerfully.

"Don't you have a last name?" she asked.

"I do but what's the point in mentioning it?" he said with a shrug.

"There's none" she said sweetly "Well, I guess I'll see you around!" she said walking away.

"See you!"

Pie met Sasuke in their first period of the third day of school, just when the black haired rebel was allowed to live in the boarding school again. Pie had just got out of the bathroom when he saw the guy with his suitcase.

"May I help you?" Pie asked in English.

"Yeah, I was assigned to this dorm" Sasuke said rather harshly.

"There must be a mistake somewhere, the reason being that I share this dorm with my two younger brothers" Pie said in his usual tone.

Sasuke checked in his schedule with a deep frown "Yeah, right" he said "I'm in the next room and we apparently share the bathroom"

"Pleased" Pie said simply, still holding the towel around his waist.

"Sasuke to you, mate" the black haired said in Japanese with a Kish-like smirk.

"Pie" the purple haired said allowing himself a rare half-smile.

Pudding met up with Sakura at the first lunch session…

"Look at all the food, na no da!" she squealed not bothering to try and speak English.

"I take it you're Japanese?" the light pink haired girl said with a smile.

"Yep, na no da" Pudding said "But I'm also Chinese, na no da"

"Ahh, I thought you had a Chinese cute face!" the pink haired girl said sweetly "I'm Sakura, by the way"

"My name's Pudding, na no da" she said filling her plate with French fries "And my friend over there is Taru-Taru" she said pointing at Tart who was walking by.

"I already told you not to call me that!" he growled "My name's Tart, for God's sake!"

"That's cute, are you two going out?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Maybe, na no da!/Hell no!" came the answer from Pudding and Tart at once.

"I'll leave you at it, then" she said walking away.

"Hey, do you have where to sit?" Pudding asked.

"I'll be with Hinata-Chan, my best friend" she said holding her tray of food.

"Only her?" the blonde fourteen year old girl asked.

"Well yeah" Sakura said hesitantly.

"Come on at our table, na no da" Pudding suggested kindly.

"I er… I wouldn't want to impose ourselves or anything"

"No, we don't know this many people anyway" Pudding said with a shrug "Come on, we're three already"

"Alright, I'll come"

And that was how the girls met, guys eventually got to know one another. The Mews shared a dorm while Sakura and Hinata shared the one next to theirs. The five of them shared a bathroom. Ryou was in the same room as Sasuke and Naruto who were both twenty years old.

The group of friends had a common enemy, of course. As the first year passed, four American students have shown a deep interest in the Mew Aqua that the Mews and Ikisatashis were gathering and putting in the foggy alternate dimension. Royal Highness was hautingly pretentious, as if he already owned the world. Sweet Juliet was snobbish and could find flaws in everybody. Happy Child was sort of a brat and always found a way to bother Tart and Pudding in their common lectures. Blue Bayou was either the best or the worst, he had a face that any girl would be stupid to ignore and his gentle manners, when he wasn't trying to kill you, were just adorable. He could be your lover and your worst enemy at once, he always fancied Hinata who didn't return the feelings. After some months, Tokyo Mew Mew learned that those who like to be called the Saint Rose Crusaders had a sort of master who they called Duke and who wanted the Mew Aqua for himself. Thus, Tokyo Mew Mew never told Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata why they and the Crusaders were enemies simply to keep the Mew thing secret.

**Shinkō**

The red haired girl was struggling with her big yellow suitcase around the halls, her schedule squished in her free hand. She tried to open it again to check her room number but bumped into some guy.

"I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was—" she cut herself when she looked up at him, her amber eyes lit up in front of such attractiveness "—going" she finished off-topic.

He smiled cutely at her before saying "Can I help you?"

"Er yes, where's the room 235?" she asked focusing on her room number again.

"Down the hall to the left, honey" he said "My name's Blue, by the way"

"I'm Faith" she said.

"Pleased to meet you, what grade are you in?" he asked.

"Junior year" she said.

"I'll meet you in class, then" he winked at her and left her alone in the hallway, feeling like melting.

It took the said Faith a minute to get back on track and go to where he said her room was. She knocked, it was the second week of the first semester, the door opened to a dark blue haired girl with fair gray eyes.

"Hey" she said sweetly "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was assigned to this room" Faith said before hearing someone speak Japanese.

"Who is this?" Sakura asked, drying her hair.

"A new girl" Hinata said "What's your name?"

"You can choose from Faith to Shinkō" she said.

"You're not Japanese, are you?" Sakura, who was already wearing her uniform, asked.

"I'm not but my name's translation to Japanese is Shinkō, so… Yeah" she said nodding awkwardly.

She giggled "Come on, you have the bed in the corner, next to the window."

"Perfect" she said "What grade are you in?"

"We, along with the two sharing our bathroom, are in Junior year" Hinata said.

"Me too" Shinkō said cheerfully.

"I'll be in the cafeteria" Hinata said picking up a book "Welcome to Saint Rose" she said kindly before closing the door.

"Arigato" Shinkō said before sitting on her bed.

Sakura sat in the bed right in front of hers "So, how did you get here?"

"Er taxi?" Shinkō said hesitantly.

Sakura giggled "No, I meant how come you're registered in this school?"

"Well I won a competition in which the prize was to study in the United States" she said.

"Congratulations!" Sakura said cheerfully "However they didn't send you to the right school, bitches are everywhere, in here"

"I hope I'm not one of them" a crimson haired girl said teasingly "Who's the new girl?"

"Shinkō, she won a competition to get in here" Sakura said "And of course you're not one of them. You know exactly who I'm talking about"

"Yes, Juliet" the redhead said before giving Shinkō a hand to shake "I'm Momomiya Ichigo" she said.

Shinkō shook her hand with a smile. She observed the two girls intently. Ichigo had crimson red hair that went straight past her shoulders and big chocolate brown eyes. Her features were rough but it didn't make her look any worse, contrarily she was very pretty. The other girl, Hinata, looked more innocent with her fair gray eyes and her dark bangs. Sakura had mid-back length cotton-candy pink hair and fair green eyes, her features were the softest Shinkō had ever witnessed.

"Did anybody see the hair straightener?" some younger voice asked from the bathroom.

"Getting all pampered up for Tart, aren't we?" Ichigo teased.

A wet blonde girl poked her head out the bathroom door "Just give me the darn thing, I'm going to be late for breakfast!"

"Just look on my bed" Ichigo said "And here's Shinkō-Chan"

"Ohayō" she said shyly with an awkward wave of her hand.

"Ohayō, na no da!" the girl said "My name's Pudding, I'm in Junior high here."

"And I'm in Junior Year, with Sakura-San and Hinata-San" Shinkō said.

"With me and Lettuce-Chan too!" Ichigo gasped.

"This is going to be so cool!" Pudding said.

"How's Happy Child doing, by the way?" Ichigo teased.

"I think Taru-Taru's going to kill him if he doesn't stop with all the teasing, just like Kisshu Onii-Chan used to with you!" Pudding said annoyed.

"Here it is, Pudding-Chan. Careful not to burn yourself" a soft voice said.

"Lettuce, come here!" Ichigo said sitting next to Shinkō.

"Yes?" a green haired purple eyed girl said.

"This is Shinkō, she's new here!" she said excitedly.

"Ohayō, I'm Lettuce" she said shaking the amber eyed girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Shinkō said.

"Me too" Lettuce said before going back to the bathroom.

"So those are basically our best friends" Sakura said while Pudding was straightening her hair.

"Our best _girl_ friends at least" Ichigo said.

"How many others do I have to meet?" Shinkō asked.

"Well" Ichigo said before counting silently on her fingers "Six!"

"Oh well, all good things!" Shinkō said with a happy shrug.

"You should wear your uniform, breakfast will be served in ten minutes." Sakura said standing up.

"About this" Shinkō said "How come you have ribbons and I don't?"

"Well it's the personalized part of the outfit, you can put whatever color you want. Do you have colored ribbons?" Ichigo asked.

She shook her head and Sakura smiled "I have many that you can choose from" she said picking up a box from her nightstand "Here"

Shinkō grabbed the light pink wooden box and put it on her knees, and opened it. There were many, many colors but the one that caught the red haired girl's attention is a golden one, but when she picked it up there were two. The smaller one was a bright yellow and the larger one was golden.

"Good choice" Sakura said "One should go on your hair and the other in the collar of your shirt."

"Arigatō Sakura-San" Shinkō said.

"I'll be leaving, then" Ichigo said "Glad to meet you, Shinkō!"

"It's been very nice meeting you all" Shinkō said.

"I'll let you get dressed" Sakura said walking away.

Shinkō put the closed box and the two ribbons on her own nightstand and opened her suitcase which laid on her bed. She grabbed a black pleated skirt, white socks that went three inches above her knee, black converse-like shoes and a black sailor shirt with a red stripe on the shoulders. She noticed a part where she ought to tie the ribbon and did so. She put everything on and went inside the bathroom where there wasn't anyone anymore. Her hair was in a messy bun so she undid it and proceeded into brushing her naturally straight hair, she put the golden ribbon between her bangs and the rest of her hair and tied in in the back of her neck letting the 'leftover' tissue on her right shoulder. She adjusted her beige gloves which could hardly be noticed. She checked her appearance in the full-length mirror and nodded satisfied. Next mission: Find the cafeteria.

* * *

**So? You like it? You don't? Something missing? Tell me everything! Next chapter… When it's written xD **

**Xx**


	3. Chapter Two: Awkward Situations

**Kish**

The green haired teen woke up to his younger brother's screams…

"What the heck's onto you?!" he growled.

"Where's my damn tie?!" the brown haired boy replied in a yell.

"Language dammit!" Kish said before tossing a red tie which lay under Tart's bed "And here it is, never wake me up again you would've been killed if it were Pie sleeping."

"Well he already did!" Tart said jokingly.

"Except there's no Mew Aqua to revive you this time" Kish grunted "And don't make jokes on that, you little brat"

"Alright, gomen Onii-Chan" Tart said struggling with his tie.

"Let me help you with it" Kish chuckled.

Tart raised his chin while his foot was tapping the ground nervously "Are you done yet?" he asked.

"What's onto you?" Kish asked "A date with Monkey-Girl coming up?" he joked.

Tart's eyes widened "How do you know?!"

"There, done" Kish said "And I know because you were never this nervous before breakfast. You're going to ask her now, aren't you?"

"Yeah" he said "Except I have a feeling Happy won't let me get to the topic" he grunted as he started floating.

"I'll keep the brat away for you" Kish said going to the bathroom "You should land before anyone sees you."

The golden eyed Cyniclon caught his reflection on the mirror and, once more, he realized that he was a human. In the looks, at least, because he still had his powers. He still wasn't used to those tiny human ears and the skin tone reminding him of that tree-hugger, Aoyama. Gladly, he couldn't come because he was already studying abroad in Europe. That struck a nerve in his Koneko-Chan but she got over it and they broke up a week before last summer holidays. Kish took off his pajamas and checked his torso in the full-length mirror.

"Yup" he said with a satisfied smirk "Still hot!"

"Yeah I can say you stink right from where I am!" Tart joked.

"What?!" Kish exclaimed trying to find any stinking spots nervously before Tart's head poked in.

"I'm joking, Onii-Chan" he said with a fang-smile before teleporting away.

Kish cursed in his mother tongue before going inside the shower cabin. He took a ten minute shower and put his pants and shoes on; he was shirtless while drying his hair when he heard a knock on his door. He didn't bother to cover his muscular chest when he opened the door, still trying to dry his forest green hair. The girl in the hallway looked so… familiar. Her red hair reminded him of his mother's and her amber eyes of his own, they both gaped for a moment before they shook their heads. Her, because his torso was the definition of perfection. Him, because she could be his twin sister.

"Er hi" she said shyly.

"Hey" he said "Can I help you?" he asked with a flawless American accent.

"I-I'm sorry, I was looking for somebody that could give me directions b-but you're kind of busy so I'll go see someone else." she stuttered before turning away but he held her by her arm.

"Do you see anybody else?" he asked checking in the deserted hallway "Just wait one second, I'll put a shirt on and show you to the best table" he said with a wink.

He went back in, not bothering to close the door. He knew full-well why she was surprised to see him and it did nothing but boost his self-esteem, or what his friends called, his pretentiousness.

"I've never seen you around, are you new?" he asked buttoning his white shirt.

"Er yeah, got here today so I don't know where most of the er… Rooms are" she said hesitantly.

"You can call me Kish but most my friends call me Kisshu" he said.

"Er are you Japanese?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said "Well, kind of"

"Well I respond to both Faith and Shinkō" she said.

"It's beautiful" he said tying a forest green tie around his neck.

"Thanks" she said blushing some while he was busy with his sleeveless black vest.

"Alright, let's go get some breakfast" he said cheerfully "How did you get here anyway?" he asked as they walked side by side.

"Won a competition in my home country and here I am!" she said.

"Well then you must be very smart" he said.

"Thanks but it was basically testing my competence in speaking and writing English." she said.

"Still better than most of us here" he chuckled making her laugh "Can I ask you where your home country is?"

"Algeria, in Northern Africa" she said.

"Oh… Alright" he said with a slow nod.

"Where is yours?" she asked.

"Er Tokyo?" he said.

"When I asked if you were Japanese you replied with 'kind of' so I guess that you weren't born there, were you?" she asked.

"Well I might tell you this story when we know each other better" he said before pushing a set of double doors open "Here is the cafeteria."

Endless alleys of tables for six people were facing the both of them; he turned to her and smiled.

"Let's eat, shall we?" he said taking her to the buffet.

"Hey Kish" the cook said "New girl, isn't she?" she asked with a smile.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"Shinkō, here's Martha" Kish said "She's like our mother in here you can ask her whatever you need"

"He's right, if you have any troubles or questions he can show you to the kitchen" Martha said with a nice smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate it very much" Shinkō said.

"You're very welcome, dear" she said "Now go have breakfast, I won't keep you here any longer"

"She's very nice" she said to Kish once they had food on their trays on their way to be seated.

"She is but don't be fooled" he warned "Most of the teachers are evil and the general supervisor is the worst"

"Isn't it because a certain green haired hottie decided to walk shirtless on the first day of school this year?" a purple haired girl with a cleavage competing with watermelons said flirtatiously.

"Hey Miranda" he said forcing a smile "This is Shinkō"

"Yeah, whatever" she said haughtily "I'll wait for you after class, as usual" she winked at him before kissing his cheek and walking away.

"Wait all you want, bitch" he muttered.

"Not the kind of person I'd hang out with for sure" Shinkō said with a sigh.

"Who is?" a blond boy asked.

"Hey Naruto!" Kish said cheerfully "Shinkō, this is Naruto, the only guy who understands me here. Naruto this is Shinkō, she's new here."

"Ohayō! So you're Japanese?" he asked in his mother tongue.

"Huh?"

"Nah she's not, she kindly translated her name for us. Otherwise it'd be Faith" he said.

"Beautiful" Naruto said with a grin "I hope you'll like it here"

"I hope so too, I already have great roommates" she said cheerfully.

"Who are they? We may know them" Kish said.

"Well if I'm not mistaken, their names are Sakura and Hinata. Also, the ones sharing our bathroom are Ichigo, Pudding and Lettuce" she said before mumbling to herself "Hey, I remembered them all!"

"We know them very well" Naruto said "They're there actually, Sakura-Chan!"

"Ohayō Naruto, hey Kish" she said "Oh, hi Shinkō, I see that you met up with them already."

"Yeah they're cool" Shinkō said.

"You forgot to mention that you drooled when you first saw me" Kish said teasingly making the redhead blush.

"You were shirtless again, weren't you?" Sakura asked unimpressed.

"Well she knocked on my door, I wasn't in the hallway!" he said with a shrug.

"I didn't drool, you egg!" she said finally snapping back into reality and punching his arm.

"Yeah right" he chuckled.

"And what's with Miranda undressing you with her eyes?" she asked folding her arms.

"Ugh, not her again!" Sakura whined looking over to a steaming Ichigo.

"Are they going out?" Shinkō asked referring to Ichigo and Kish.

"No—" Sakura started but Kish cut in.

"I've been working on it ever since she and I met in Tokyo" he said with an overly dramatic sigh.

"Still" Sakura said as she sat next to Hinata "There are other ways than kissing to express your love to her, and stalking and threatening to kill the ones that she loves…" she trailed off making him scowl and Shinkō's eyes widen.

"Well, I guess you're the passionate kind" Shinkō summarized.

"Finally!" he screamed "Someone in this planet understands me!"

"Er you're welcome?" she said hesitantly having a seat next to Sakura in front of a steaming Ichigo and an amused Lettuce "Where's Pudding by the way?"

Ichigo suddenly turned into a chibi "She's having breakfast with her soon-to-be boyfriend!" she squealed.

"Soon-to-be? Can't you say crush or something?" Sakura said "You make it sound like they're getting married while they're just fourteen years old."

"Tart's fifteen" Kish said sitting at the table next to them with three other guys.

"Still waking up late, I see" a purple haired senior said without looking up from his textbook.

"Shinkō-Chan" Kish said "Meet the most boring people alive" he pointed to his elder brother "This is Pie"

He looked up and without even smiling he managed to look pleased "Pleased to meet you." he said.

"Always a pleasure" she replied.

"Next to him" Kish continued "Is Sasuke"

The black haired teen only looked up from his breakfast to look at her before resuming his activity of touching his food with the tip of his plastic fork.

She nodded "Not the outgoing type" she noted.

"I don't even know how he was friends with Naruto since childhood" Kish said with a shrug.

"I figure he wasn't like that, was he?" she asked Sakura who shook her head.

"And best for last" Kish said "Blondie" he said making a blond haired blue eyed man steam.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" he growled.

"Alright, sorry Ryou" Kish chuckled.

"Don't mind the green haired retard" he said "It's always something with him"

"I think you're all great to hang out with" she said with a smile.

**Naruto **

"She's the third of our roommates, this year" Sakura explained while Kish went to talk to Ichigo privately.

"Who do I replace?" Shinkō asked digging her spoon in her corn flakes.

"Alexandra, she graduated last year" Naruto said.

"Naruto-Kun had a thing for her" Sakura teased.

"No I didn't!" he protested blushing.

"Then why did you spend most of your free time around us?" Sakura asked making his blush deepen.

"Well… Er in fact, I uh…" he said sweating awkwardly.

"What subject do you have to start with?" Lettuce said quickly coming to his rescue.

"Literature, I think" Shinkō said fiddling with her schedule from the pocket of her black shirt.

"Good luck with that" she sighed.

"Oh it's okay, I love reading" Shinkō said.

"Well I don't" Naruto said.

"He chose to deal with linguistics" Sakura said before putting a strawberry in her mouth.

"Language is beautiful" he said crossing his hands behind his neck.

Shinkō's eyebrows rose in surprise "I never thought you'd be the kind to like linguistics"

"I'm full of surprises!" he said in a 'what can I do?' manner.

Everyone focused on eating after that and Shinkō was struggling with her plastic fork and the gloves at once. She cursed in Arabic when Pie noticed her struggle.

"Dare I ask why you're wearing gloves?" he asked.

"Huh?" she said "WH-What do you mean?"

"Maybe she's got a thing about dirt" Naruto suggested.

"That's right, I hate dirt" she said.

"You might want to take these off though" Pie said "Or else you'll stain your shirt if you really have a thing about dirt."

She shook her head and proceeded in trying to catch a slice of mango while her left hand sat on her lap. That's all it took for Naruto to take her left glove off swiftly without her noticing. But when she did notice, things got a bit wild in the dining hall.

"Where's my glove?!" she hissed panicked "Where's the damn thing?!"

"It's here" Naruto said wiggling it far from her.

Her amber eyes almost turned bronze when she yelled "Give it back!" a bit too loud.

By then, the whole cafeteria was staring at the weird new girl. Naruto gave her back her glove and she got up, hurrying outside while putting it back on, and her head was low… She was certainly crying.

"Why do you think she reacted this way?" Hinata asked.

"No idea, maybe she really has a thing about dirt" Sakura said "One way or another, you have to go apologize to her Naruto-Kun"

"I know but how can I know where she is?" he said.

"It's not necessary to do it right away" Hinata said "Leave her be for the moment, it looks like she needs privacy"

"Alright, I think I'll go to my first homeroom session" Naruto said standing up.

Soon after, they all separated to wherever they had to.

* * *

**Crappy ending but hey, it could be worse. Why do you think she wears those gloves? And why would she get all angry when separated from them? The answers and more in the next chapter! Xx**


	4. Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed

**US Mews Ch 3  
So I have recently learned that Sweet Juliet was supposed to be a guy but the translated manga made the character a girl so I'm sticking to the girl-thing because, well Juliet. And her powers aren't mentioned where I looked so I'll let her share powers with Happy Child.**

* * *

**Sweet Juliet**

She woke up thirty minutes before midnight, that night. She put on her uniform and teleported to Saint Rose Park.

"You're early" Royal said.

"How is that a problem?" she asked.

"It isn't, just unusual for a girl" he said.

"What'd I miss?" Blue said running towards them.

"Nothing, just Royal being more of a sexist than he already was." Juliet said rather harshly.

"Chill out, you two can pick on each other after the meeting with Duke" Blue said "We just need Happy to go there"

"Someone mentioned me?" he said.

"Yes, we need to get there" Royal said opening a portal with his hand "After you, dear Juliet" he said sarcastically.

"My pleasure, Highness" she said bitterly walking into the green vortex.

"Thanks" Happy said jumping in.

"Thanks bro'" Blue said going in too, forbidding entrance from Royal who regretted opening the vortex in the first place.

One hour later, the vortex re-opened and this time, Royal got out first followed by Blue, Juliet and Happy. However, the people who were waiting for them made it look like the night was going to be longer than expected. The rearranged Tokyo Mew Mew team was facing the Saint Rose Crusaders.

"What a surprise to see you all here" Royal said looking unimpressed.

"We were meaning to come one hour ago but someone was sleeping way too deeply" Pie said glaring at Kish.

"Who's crazy enough to pick a fight at midnight, huh?" Kish grunted.

"Come on, let's just get this over with" Ichigo growled.

"You really think that you can defeat us overnight?" Blue said mockingly.

"What are you?" a newly familiar voice let out.

They all whipped around to see Shinkō standing there "Since when are you here?!" Ichigo asked a bit too loudly.

"I was taking a walk" she said "That doesn't answer my question though…"

"I uh… We are the er…" Ichigo mumbled trailing off.

"We are the rearranged Tokyo Mew Mew" Kish said.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo hissed.

He smirked "I know why I'm telling her" he said.

"And you're enemies with those four losers?" Shinkō said gesturing to the Crusaders who felt insulted.

"Kind of, there's a complicated story behind that" Kish said with a shrug.

"Alright back off" Shinkō said taking her gloves off.

"I thought you were a neat freak" Tart said.

"Er what's she doing?" Happy asked.

"Watch and see" Kish smirked gesturing to his team to back off.

Shinkō stood between the two teams facing the confused Crusaders. She cupped her hands together and focused hard on being angry making her palms glow orange, she crossed her wrists forming two fists on fire and lowered her hands swiftly making a basketball size fireball appear in front of her. She smirked devilishly before pushing the ball towards the Crusaders.

"Time to go" Happy squeaked teleporting Royal away while Juliet did the same for Blue.

**Ichigo **

"Y-You have powers?!" Tart exclaimed.

"I found out one day that I could light my hands without getting harmed" Shinkō said "What are you exactly?" she asked the Mews.

"We're Mew Mews, na no da!" Pudding said cheerfully.

"Half our DNA is from an endangered animal" Lettuce said "I have Black Porpoise DNA."

"And I have Iriomote Wild Cat DNA" Ichigo said "My ears and tail appear whenever I get scared or excited or annoyed and when my heartbeat quickens fast enough I can turn into a kitten"

"And I have Monkey DNA, na no da!" Pudding said jumping around.

"And you?" Shinkō asked the Cyniclons who were in their natural form.

"We're Cyniclons" Kish said floating in mid-air.

"We are here to save our home planet and it needs Mew Aqua to be restored, a kind of magic water which brings back life to wherever there isn't any more" Pie said.

"Who else knows about your powers?" Shinkō asked.

"Ryou Onii-Chan, na no da!" Pudding said.

"Anyone else?" Shinkō asked.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Alright I'm going to ask my question in another way" Shinkō said as she walked beside them towards the dorms "Do Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata know?"

"No, they don't" Pie said.

"Why not? You've known one another for more than a year now!" Shinkō exclaimed.

"We can't tell anybody that we're half animals or aliens!" Tart said "It'd be madness!"

"They're your friends, and you saw how good Sakura and Hinata are when it comes to sports, they could even help!" Shinkō said "Do they know that you're enemies with the four losers? And what are their names anyway?"

"The oldest guy's name is Royal Highness" Ichigo said.

"Totally modest!" Shinkō said sarcastically.

"As his name indicates it, he thinks he's the master of the universe" Kish said with a scoff.

"You should de-transform" Ryou said out of the blue.

"Where did you come from?" Shinkō asked.

"Er my room?" he said arching a brow "And why are you here anyway?"

"She helped us make the Crusaders go away, na no da" Pudding said.

"How?" he asked.

"She has powers but we don't know how Kish knew before we did" Ichigo said.

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow" Shinkō said adjusting her gloves.

"What are the gloves for?" Lettuce asked.

"If I'm really mad at someone and I have to touch them then I won't cause them second or third degree burns" Shinkō said with a smile "I'll tell you everything tomorrow after school, along with the others but on one condition…"

"Which is?" Ryou asked.

"You have to tell them about the Mew thing too" she said.

"No way" he said "No way, no how, never!"

"Okay then tonight is the last time that I help you with the Crusaders and you won't know anything about my powers" she said trying to sound uninterested.

"Fine! We'll tell them everything" Kish said earning glares, punches and hisses "I know Naruto's faithful and Sasuke doesn't have anything to gain by telling anyone, not that he hangs out with anyone else. And I know Sakura and Hinata are good with secrets" he said.

"You seem to know them very well" Shinkō commented.

"Kish has a good deduction, almost supernatural deduction…" Pie said "I also think it'd be good not to have to lie to them each time we have to fight and they can cover for us many times."

"Fine, deal" Ryou said grudgingly.

"Good night" Shinkō said before opening her door quietly.

"How come you know she has powers?" Ryou asked "And what're her powers anyway?"

"Let's go to the basement, shall we?" Pie said.

He opened a teleportation portal in which everyone entered before he did and he closed it. The room was dark but when they got in but Ryou turned the lights on to show a computer on a large round wooden table around which were seven chairs. Each one grabbed a seat, Kish sat with the back of the chair against his chest with a slight smirk on his face.

"It all began when" he pointed a finger at Ichigo "You blew me off for the umpteenth time."

"Don't point that finger at me, you know full-well not to mess with my nerves in public!" she protested.

"Anyway, so…"

**Kish  
Flash Back**

"Why won't you go out with me?" he asked pulling her to his chest closer.

"Because ever since the first time we met all you've ever done was harass me!" she said trying to push him away and succeeding "Just go!"

He lowered his head dramatically "Fine… Sayōnara, Ichigo" he said before planting a kiss on her lips and running away.

He went to the park because it was 11.10 a.m. and his History teacher was absent, or so he'd heard. He looked around intently but his cat-like eyes didn't see any human around so he just floated around the forest. However he soon heard light nervous sobs so he landed, too late apparently. It was the new girl and she had seen him. What he saw made them even, though. Everything around her was frozen. They both had wide eyes until she smiled weakly at him.

"Hi" she said.

"Yo'" was his casual response as he dug his hands in his pockets "Pretty awesome, what you did here"

She looked around miserably and gave him a sad smile "Thanks… But that's not the kind of reactions that I'm used to."

"Me neither" he said "But we're almost the same, aren't we?"

"Sort of…" she said putting her gloves back on.

"So that's why you're wearing those, right?" he asked tilting his head to the side sympathetically.

"Yeah, they appeared when I was twelve and I haven't learned to fully control them" she said adjusting the thin leather fingers.

"Them?" he asked his brow furrowing.

She took her left one off "I have two powers, I freeze everything when I'm feeling good or sad and whenever I'm excited or angry…"

She snapped her bare fingers and her thumb lit up, it was on fire… Literally.

"… I burn everything" she finished with a smirk.

"This" he said "Is so cool!"

"Thanks" she said covering her hand again "First time I knew, I was scared as heck and I froze my phone. My mom took me to the dermatologist, thinking I had a weird disease but then all he did was give me those. They can resist both ice and fire and still look the same"

"That's pretty convenient" Kish said sitting cross-legged in mid-air.

"What else can you do?" she asked.

"I can teleport" he said simply.

"That's the coolest power ever!" she squealed.

"So er… What's the real reason you're here?" he asked.

"My mom got sick of me not controlling my powers so she decided that I needed to have more responsibility by living on my own" she said looking away "The bad side is that sometimes I need to just… Let it go"

"Well then take your gloves off for now, I'm not one to judge" he said with a kind smile.

She didn't need to be told twice, and that's how everything around her started freezing "Thank you" she sighed "What about you?"

"Born with it, it's a family thing" he said.

"Means that Pie and Tart have those too" she said.

"Yup!" was all he said before they heard steps a few yards away.

"Time to go back to normal human beings" she sighed warming up the ice she had just caused.

He landed on his feet and they continued discussing for the next hour until lunchtime.

**End of Flash Back**

"And that's how I knew" he said.

"Poor girl, her Mama abandoned her because she couldn't handle such power and now she's stuck with strangers all around her, na no da" Pudding sighed.

"I can't understand how she's still fun to be around" Ichigo said "I was all bitter and stuff when my cat DNA first kicked in…"

"Yes, you used to call me a psychopath" Ryou grunted "So what do we do now?"

"She did make the Crusaders go away tonight" Lettuce said.

"And faster than we usually do" Tart added.

"And Naruto fights pretty well himself" Kish said.

"Plus, we can't be lying to them anymore, it's wrong" Pie said.

"So they're part of the team, now?" Ryou asked.

"I think so" Ichigo said.

"Alright let's go to sleep" Tart said grabbing Pudding's hand and teleporting her to her room.

"It's now or never Koneko-Chan" Kish said giving her a hand to hold.

"I'll go with Pie, it's safer" she said as the three disappeared.

"Well, I guess it's going to be you and me" Ryou said.

"Knock it off, Blondie" Kish said teleporting a red Ryou to their bathroom.

* * *

**Some back story with Shinkō, a sympathetic Kish and the Tokyo Mew Mew team re-rearranged. Sorry but it seems as though nobody wants this story to continue but I really like the plot I imagined and it's depressing to see that I have a terrible taste T.T**

**EDIT: I had two people reviewing, yay! Thanks to kisshuismylife and coolmegwestgate (sorry if it's spelled wrong)**


End file.
